Lemons
by Creativity Is Wonder
Summary: Sometimes when having a conversation with a loved one, you can miss hear what is being said and mistaken it as something else. Something... Dirty perhaps? Sonny Monroe doesn't know what lemons are, whilst Chad is trying to explain this to her, she misinterprets it for something else and gets a bit embarrassed. Dedicated to Swac Twighlight14.


**Authors Note: Hey readers! I am officially back! I have not written or updated anything on here in ages... That's because I have been writing other fanfiction on other websites and I kind of went off of Sonny With a Chance but I think that I am getting back into it, kind of. I had a long think and I decided to come back here. It will take me a while to get back to the way it used to be when I was on here all the time. Anyway... I started off by editing this one shot, I have edited one other but I think that I'm deleting the other one shots I wrote. I hope you like this new and improved one shots which was first written for swac twilight14.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

Sonny and Tawni were currently in there dressing room reading through a bunch of fan mail and looking through some fruit baskets that they had received from there loving, loyal fans. Sonny had three fruit baskets in front of her and a tray of chocolates, wondering what to do with them. Tawni, had received two chocolate trays and only one fruit basket. She was always one for chocolate, that being what she preferred. She made sure that her fans knew that too, of course.

"Hey Tawni, look I got a mango" Sonny laughed as she began to pick up random fruits.

"Wow, so interesting" Tawni said sarcastically, putting her own fruit basket to the side.

"No need to be like that" Sonny said, letting a frown fall upon her face. "I was only trying to be funny"

"Well that's why we're on a show called So Random!" Tawni explained to her.

"Whatever" Sonny remarked, a little offended. "Let me happy with my fruit"

"Okay" Tawni said in a bored tone as she began to shred some fan mail.

"Ooooh I know!" Sonny beamed with excitement. "I am going to go and see what Chad thinks of my fruit basket" Sonny smiled and grabbed her fruit basket as she stood up.

"Oh yeah what a great idea, you go leave me here while you go give your boyfriend a basket full of fruit" Tawni said sarcastically.

"Oh that is a great idea, thank Tawn! Chad will love this!" Sonny said, skipping out her dressing room making sure she closed the door on her way out.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sonny heard Tawni ask herself. She just ignored it and skipped away to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

When she reached the Mackenzie Falls set she gave a polite nod to the security guard who let her into the set. She looked around for a bit and then noticed that they were rehearsing. Sonny sat down on a nearby stool and watched as her boyfriend, Chad, did his Mackenzie Falls magic.

"Without my water your bottles would be empty" Mackenzie said as he looked over at the water fall in the distance.

"Without my bottles your water would be nothing" Penelope said, holding up a bottle that held Mackenzie's water.

"My water is-" Chad started but saw Sonny was sitting at the side watching. "Cut m'lady on set!" Chad smiled.

Chad walked over to Sonny and pecked her lips. "Hey sonshine" He said as a bright smile fell onto his face.

"Hey Chad" Sonny smiled and gave Chad the basket in her hand. "I got a few of these from fans today, so I decided that I'd give you one" She said as she handed it over.

"Thank you sonshine" Chad kissed Sonny's cheek. "Oh lemons! Now I can make some-" Chad was cut off.

"What's a lemon?" Sonny asked utterly confused.

"Wait.. you've never heard of a lemon?" Chad laughed as he held one up.

"No" Sonny said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay well it's basically a fruit which is used to make lemonade, hence the name." Chad said as he rolled the lemon about in his hands. "It's also used for a name for other things" Chad said with a smile on his face.

Sonny stood there for a moment and began to wonder. She soon went off into a day dream, staring off into space. Thinking about where she had heard the word "Lemon" before and different terms and contexts. As soon as realization hit her as to what Chad was talking about, or at least she thought he was talking about, and gasped.

"What?" Chad asked as he watched Sonny wrinkle her eyes together in disgust.

"What you just said I was disgusting" She said as she tried to shake the thought out of her head.

"How exactly is Lemon cake, Lemon juice, or the Lemon "Colour" disgusting?" Chad asked as he placed the lemon back into the basket he was carrying half way up his arm.

"But I thought you meant-" Sonny stopped mid sentence when she realized that she thought wrong and immediately became embarrassed.

"You thought what?" Chad asked, he too was now confused.

"Oh, nothing" Sonny blushed and then walked away out of the Mackenzie Falls set out down the endless corridor to So Random.

* * *

**I hope that I can get back into writing on here. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
